You and Me
by heartillyangel
Summary: AU - Him and Her. They live in a world where their love must be secret. When her drunken uncle kidnaps him and brings him to her home, what can she do? Living with a cold and handsome guy is not easy, especially if you're in love with him. [SasuSaku]
1. Him

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all your support! I really appreciate it! I thought that the previous chapter one was way too short and not really that informative, so I decided to re-write the whole thing! I never knew that you'd like it so much, so thanks to all your reviews, I will continue it and I won't remove it from this site. Promise. I actually have a _real _plot for this fic and I do intend to finish it and possibly make a sequel to this fic. No promises yet! The first chappie was really empty, so I had to add in more details. Enjoy!

**You and Me **

**Chapter 1 – Him **

Why would almost every girl at Konoha fall for him anyway? Ok, just because he's rich, handsome, the most popular guy in school yet the coldest, rudest and most obnoxious one, that's no reason to faint or act stuck up whenever you see him!

Let's just start off with the basics. My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm fifteen years old. I currently attend Konoha South High School. I have three best friends; Ino, Hinata and TenTen. And my family, well it only consists of me and my uncle. My parents died in a tragic accident years ago and I've lived with my uncle for as long as I could remember.

My uncle might not be the best guardian in all of Konoha, but he's family. Sometimes, I do wish that I could be whisked away by my prince charming and taken away to live with him. Why you may ask? Because, my uncle is the town drunk. Most of the time, it seems like I'm looking after him instead of the other way around. It does get embarrassing at times when he's drunk and I have to help him out, but it's either that or let him waste his life away and become an orphan. To tell you the truth, sometimes I'd rather _be _an orphan instead of put up with the crazy things he gets himself and me into. The last time, I think, was a drug scandal.

Anyways, I won't get into a whole life history of myself. It'll just distract me from the present.

So, Sasuke Uchiha. I don't know that much about him. Besides the fact that he's the hottest, smartest, richest and did I mention that he was single? Wait a minute. Why am I even thinking this? I _hate _him. It's people like him that turn girls bitchy and slutty. Guys these days man, they don't have any control.

But I _do _have better things to do than fantasize about him.

"Miss Haruno? Are you still with us?" A voice asked coldly.

I immediately stopped gazing out the window and turned around slowly to face my History teacher.

I bit my bottom lip. She was the toughest teacher of Konoha High, but somehow I had managed to get into her good books. Now, what was she going to think of me?

"Uh, uh…," I mumbled weakly.

Mrs. Tsuno however was not so impressed with my lame response.

"Sakura, I know that History is a pretty boring subject, but it's not like you to just drift away into your own world and ignore the little people around you. We can't help it that there are some cute boys in this class and you have to stop in your tracks to daydream about them rather than think about what we are learning right now which is the Renaissance and Henry the Eighth," said Mrs. Tsuno harshly.

I sunk even lower into my seat. Doesn't she have anything better to do than humiliate me?

I heard several people sitting in the front of the classroom snicker. Probably all the do-gooders. They're always looking for an excuse to look down on people who aren't as good as they were.

"Now, back to Henry the Eighth. He was considered a very charming and handsome man of his time. He was fit and athletic when he was younger, but as he aged, he got fatter and lazier. He did have six wives, as we all should know by now…" lectured Mrs. Tsuno.

We all listened to her drone on. History was one of my good subjects and Mrs. Tsuno favoured me in the beginning but she probably wasn't going to now.

She continued to talk about Henry the Eighth and write notes on the blackboard. All of us had to quickly pull out our pens and open up our notebooks. Everyone knew that she couldn't summarise well and often wrote long passages on the board.

"For homework, I want all of you to answer the questions in your textbook on page 86 and 87," She continued and then dismissed all of us.

TenTen stopped by my desk and walked with me to our next class, which was English.

"What was that all about Sakura? Normally you're the only one that can actually calm Tyrant Tsuno," said TenTen with a sly smile.

I smiled back. "I was… just thinking about stuff, that's all TenTen,"

She smiled mischievously. "Yeah, probably about Sasuke!"

I poked her. I don't think about him! Well…not in _that _way!

"Shut up TenTen! I don't like him or even think about him!"

TenTen waved to several people passing by while we were walking to our English classroom.

She turned to face me. "I've known you for six years already Sakura. You can't lie to me. Besides, you're blushing," said TenTen and pointed to my cheeks.

I put a hand on my cheek and felt it burn up. It's true though I can't lie to my friends, but the only person who actually believes my stupid, lame lies is my uncle.

"Am I right or what?" asked TenTen cheekily.

Then we took a left in the hall way and walked into our English classroom.

We unpacked and took out our English notebooks and our pencil cases. Not that many people were in class yet. They liked to dawdle and waste time. But this was the only class where they could actually get away with it. Our teacher, Anko as she lets us call her, always comes to class late.

The people that were in class now are Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee and several other girls.

The guys were the most popular in our grade, possibly even the most popular in the whole school! But why wouldn't they be? They're all very good looking, they have irresistible smiles, they're smart and athletic. Why wouldn't they be popular?

"So I told her that I didn't want to go to a fancy restaurant for a first date," said Naruto.

Sasuke, Neji and Lee were somewhat deeply interested in what Naruto was telling them. Or rather Neji and Lee were interested and Sasuke only _looked_ interested.

I know that it's rude to listen to other people's conversations, but TenTen and I couldn't help but continue to listen on to them.

"What did you tell her then Naruto?" asked Lee curiously and raised a thick, black eyebrow.

Naruto grinned like a fox. "This is the best part. I told her that I'd rather have a date with her at a ramen bar than some fancy restaurant. Then she whacked me real hard,"

Sasuke smirked, while Neji and Lee sighed.

TenTen and I both smiled at each other. We both knew that our other friend Hinata had a big crush on Naruto and if she found out that he had a thing for someone else, she'd be…stunned.

And then, at that moment, the mean girls of our grade made their grand entrance. They walked into the classroom, as if it were a fashion runway. I couldn't help but snort.

All four of the mean girls that is. The three of them think that they're smarter, prettier and better than all of the girls in our grade put together. They also think they're God's gift to all the popular guys. You can bet that that makes me want to throw up.

Mai, Kaya, Shina and Hisa are their names.

Mai immediately walked over to where the guys were sitting and sat on Sasuke's lap. I saw the look of disgust on his face. It was totally priceless. I wished I had a camera with me. It was definitely a Kodak moment.

Kaya sat near Naruto, refusing to talk to him.

Shina was engrossed in a conversation with Lee. Out of all the popular girls, Shina is the nicest. She's not mean or slutty; she just goes with the flow. But she's unaffected by what her other three friends do.

Hisa was trying hard to flirt with Neji, but he kept on brushing her off.

Don't get me wrong or anything. I'd never want to be a popular girl. I mean, you spend half your school life trying to suck up to hot looking guys, being bitchy to others, making a fuss over everything, always trying to look pretty and try to succeed at everything when you know that you can't. As Hinata said, what's the point of trying to be a person someone wants you to be, when you can be yourself?

Then, everyone else in our class walked in at the same time.

"Sometimes, I don't believe what Mai would do, just to get Sasuke's undivided attention," whispered TenTen.

It's true though. She's been focusing all her attention on Sasuke, now that she got rejected by her last crush which was Neji. Hinata told me what he was like. He'd rather learn more about fighting than learn about dating girls. She knows lots about him, because they are cousins and live together in the Hyuga Estate.

"Get…off…me Mai," said Sasuke gasping for breath. Was she _really _that heavy? I thought that long hours of sports practice had given him muscles and abs.

"Sasuke-kun, you promised me that I could do what I like!" pouted Mai as she folded her arms.

Sasuke gave all his friends a look which read 'Help me fools!'

Sasuke, who was now really fed up with what she was doing, stood up and let Mai drop down onto the ground and complain about her so called 'aching' ankle.

He grabbed all of his things and made his way over to the opposite side of the classroom and to where TenTen and I were sitting and talking.

He dropped his things on the table next to me and sat down.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, what did I do?" called Mai from the other side of the classroom.

Sasuke could only roll his eyes and give her a look of disgust.

"Sorry I'm late students, but I was busy photocopying your latest assignment," said Anko while walking in and placing her things on her table.

Everyone groaned.

Anko laughed. "It's not that bad. I know your last one was about poetry, but now its autobiography writing!"

It was like her words cast a spell or something, because then everyone was quiet.

"I'm passing out a sheet that will have everything you need to know about this assignment. That's why I was so late," continued Anko and sat down on her chair.

"Look what it says on the sheet Sakura," whispered TenTen and passed the pile of sheets of paper to me.

I took one and passed the sheets of paper onto Sasuke. He didn't reach out to take it or anything. His dark, onyx eyes were focused on the ground.

"Um…Sasuke?" I started.

Sasuke mumbled, "Just leave it on the table, if you can manage that,"

I was a bit startled by the roughness in his voice, but I left it on his table anyway.

"Read it yet?" asked TenTen.

I quickly skimmed through the sheet that she was holding in her hands. TenTen was probably annoyed that I hadn't read it yet, so she pointed to it instead.

"Have you ever had a crush? If so, state their name and write all details," I read out in horror.

"Oh my god!" I mouthed to TenTen.

TenTen burst out laughing. "Took you long enough to realise Sakura-chan!"

"What do we do now Anko?" asked Lee after he had read the paper.

Anko looked at him and smiled. "You can go on the computers and start writing your autobiographies now,"

We all logged onto our student computer accounts and started writing for around an hour.

"You know, this might not be a hard task for you," TenTen told me.

I was typing and replied "Why's that?"

She held up the sheet and smiled sweetly at me. "For the questions, all you need to do is answer Sasuke for every one. My crush is Sasuke. My childhood mainly revolved around Sasuke. My most embarrassing moment was in front of Sasuke. My most memorable moment was when I talked to Sasuke. My favourite person is Sasuke and so on Sakura,"

I tried hard not to blush. She was totally unbelievable!

"Hey guys, could you help me on this?" asked Shina.

"Sure Shina, what do you need help on?" responded TenTen and rushed over to help her.

I stopped typing and was a little lost in my own thoughts.

I didn't really want to put my life into words. It was unbearable. I ran a hand through my cherry blossom pink hair and sighed. Everything we did in Anko's class would also go towards our reports. I didn't want to get a bad one, since I love English. But I also didn't want to write my life story down either.

I stared into space. A million thoughts revolving around my mind.

* * *

"You know, I thought that last period would _never _end!" groaned TenTen.

Ino and I laughed. The three of us were walking home together. We all lived close to each other and we enjoyed walking home, rather than have TenTen's older sister pick us up. Once in a while, Hinata would also walk home with us, but today she had to pick up her little sister Hanabi.

"Why was that TenTen?" teased Ino.

TenTen smiled and shifted her math textbook to her left hand. "I just want to get home. My grandma's sick," said TenTen quietly.

Ino was about to speak, but instead placed a hand on TenTen's shoulder. "How is she?"

"Is it serious this time?" I asked worriedly. When I was younger, TenTen's grandma used to look after me as well. I loved her like my own grandma.

TenTen shook her head. "I'm not sure. She's been aching all over and her cold got worse,"

Ino gave her a sympathetic hug. "Tell her that I want her to get better soon, k?"

TenTen nodded with a teary smile.

We continued on walking, until we reached TenTen's house. She walked inside and forced a smile on her face.

Several moments after TenTen walked inside, Ino was questioning me about Sasuke.

"So, TenTen tells me that you're secretly lovey-dovey with Sasuke,"

I shook my head. "Nope, you heard wrong,"

Then, out of nowhere, Sasuke was walking towards us.

"Look, here he is now, Sakura-chan," whispered Ino.

She smiled happily and waved at him. "Hi Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke looked at Ino and grunted. Well, that was rude. The least he could do was say hi back to her.

As he walked past me, I gave him a cold, hard stare. He could stare back at me, his onyx eyes shining in the sunlight.

"You could've said hi," I pointed out.

"Never mind Sakura," murmured Ino.

He glared at me and then brushed past me, his shoulder pushing against mine. I stumbled back, but I didn't fall over. Now _that_ was really rude!

I placed a hand onto my shoulder, where Sasuke had rudely pushed it. It hurt. Ok, now I know that he really does do some serious workout during his sports practice.

"Are you alright Sakura?" asked Ino with a worried look on her pretty face.

I nodded at her. "I'm fine,"

And that was him.


	2. Her

**A/N: **Here it is! The long awaited second chapter of You and Me! I'm really sorry for making you wait so long, but I stopped watching Naruto (but I started again and so far, I'm only up to episode 145…) and I lost all my inspiration. If you haven't read the re-edited chapter one, then I suggest that you do, just in case you get confused. I'm not really keen on updating Paper Moon. Actually, I want to remove it. This is in Sasuke's POV. I'm really, really sorry if this is boring though! Enjoy this chapter!

**You and Me **

**Chapter 2 – Her **

_How dare she think that she can tell me what I can or cannot do? _I thought as I walked along the now dimly lit streets.

I really don't have anything better to do after school. If I went home, I'd probably have to put up with my demanding older brother, Itachi Uchiha. My father might still be at work. Typical of him anyway. My mother may be holding one of her famous tea parties where she keeps trying to get me to fall in love with her 'close' friend's daughters. I keep telling her that I'm not interested, but will she listen? No.

I continue to walk past more stores and houses. I stopped and sighed. Everything was so bothersome today! One, I wasn't really in the mood to put up with Akina's complaints and two, that Haruno girl thinks she can get me to do whatever she says.

I honestly can't help but feel so cold towards everyone. Maybe it was the way that I was brought up. Sure, I come from one of the wealthiest families in Konoha, but all that money can't hide the fact that my parents and older brother weren't always there for me. I always had maids and nannies looking after me. And even now, I still do.

My mother might once in a while say that she loves me or show some affection, but that won't patch up the loneliness and emptiness that I felt as I was growing up.

I kicked some wooden crates that were near me angrily. Some of them even collapsed to the ground.

I clenched my fist and pounded it against the wall. _Why? Why do I feel this way! _

Then, the afternoon breeze blew gently against me and I felt my navy coloured hair brush softly across my face.

I looked up and saw that the sky was now splashed with different shades of red, orange and yellow. I had never stayed out this late before.

From where I was standing with my hands tucked into my pockets, the Uchiha Estate was in the opposite direction and it would take me at least 20 minutes to walk home.

I then began to run home. The setting around me became a big blur. I was running so fast, that I didn't even realise that I had accidentally run into a dark alleyway where I think, all the drunken idiots hang around after they had too much to drink.

I quickly surveyed the atmosphere around me and luckily, no drunken losers were out yet. As I turned around to escape from the darkness, someone pulled me back by my collar.

The reeking smell of wine was coming from whoever was holding me back. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Was he really _that_ drunk?

"You…you're one of the Uchiha brats aren't you?" He asked, the strong smell of wine escaping from his mouth.

I struggled to run off, but his grip on my collar was firm. He shook me. Along with his horrible bad breath, I felt the whole world spinning around me.

I managed to smirk at him. "So what if I _am _one of the Uchiha brats?" was my smart reply.

He smiled at me. But it wasn't in a warm, friendly way. It was as if he were a devil. I didn't like this at all.

"Then you're going to make me a lot of money…You're one of the heirs to the enormous Uchiha fortune…" He whispered.

_What the hell is this drunken idiot going on about? _

I didn't know. Because I was hit hard on the head. As I fell down onto the cold, dusty ground, I saw the image of my attacker and more approaching drunken losers. He was smirking as if he were rewarded a lifetime supply of wine or whatever else he drinks.

* * *

My mind was foggy and I don't really remember what happened afterwards. I tried to move, but then I was hit back. I looked around and saw that I was trapped in a sack. Fantastic. This is really what I wanted to happen to me.

I rummaged around in my pocket, until I felt cold steel. I extracted my pocket knife and opened it up. I worked on cutting open the sack, so I could at least attempt to escape.

After several more tries, I managed to slice open a big enough hole for me to fall out.

Then, I fell right out of the sack. As I fell down, I tried hard not to make any noise, so that my abductor wouldn't realise that I was trying to escape. I looked up at the sky and found that it was pitch black.

I cursed silently to myself. Where I was, I didn't know. But I knew that I was still in Konoha.

"Hey Hiro! Your little moneybag is trying to make a run for it!" a deep, rough voice called out.

I turned around and saw that it wouldn't be easy trying to escape. Especially when your abductor brings in about, five other backups.

I got up and then fought against all the five large men. I knew that it wouldn't be easy, but all the men in my family were strictly trained to be fit in fighting.

In the end, I managed to knock them all unconscious.

"That's what you get, for trying to kidnap me," I said frostily as I stepped over them.

As I walked away, a rough hand reached out and grabbed my arm. I turned to meet the cold, beady eyes of the so called 'Hiro', my original kidnapper.

"Hey! Let go of me!" I shouted out loudly, with small hopes that someone had heard my cry.

"Shut the bloody hell up kid!" He answered roughly.

Hiro then tied my arms and legs up. "You're going to make me a ton of money Uchiha," said Hiro greedily.

Before I could answer back, he tied a handkerchief around my mouth. I tried to talk, but all I could do was make muffled sounds.

I looked at him as if he were an infected disease. This was _not _funny, so I couldn't see any reason why he was laughing.

I closed my eyes and silently prayed that this was all a dream.

* * *

When I opened up my eyes again, I saw that my surroundings had once again changed. I wasn't in the darkness anymore, but in a house. In someone's elegant basement. To me, it didn't look like a basement, but more of a guest room.

I tried to move, but my legs and arms were tied up, along with my mouth. This wasn't all a dream.

The only thing that I could do, was shuffle around and I must've been really loud, because then, I heard footsteps approaching me.

The light in this basement was already turned on, but I was placed in a corner, where there wasn't that much light.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A high, girly voice called out.

She spotted me and then quickly ran over to me. She untied the tight handkerchief that was stopping me from talking and was shocked to see who I was. I was shocked to see who she was as well, but I didn't show it.

My 'rescuer' was none other than Sakura Haruno. _Sakura Haruno. _Why her out of all people?

I knew that my face was covered in a lot of dirt, but she managed to recognise me anyway.

"Are you all right…Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura worriedly.

I looked at her sharply. "Do I look like I'm alright?"

"God, I was just asking. If you want, I can always tie the handkerchief back on…" said Sakura as she was pointing to the handkerchief that was now on the floor.

I was panicking. If she tied it back on, there were high chances that I might suffocate.

"No! Don't!" I shouted and she eyed me. "Could you please untie my legs and arms?"

Sakura scowled but did what I asked her to do. After she had untied them, we both noticed that there were a lot of red marks where the ropes once where.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sakura curiously.

"Ask that Hiro man. I think he wanted me here so he could make money. Ransom or something like that," I explained.

"Can't you return on your own?" asked Sakura. This girl was full of questions. But _maybe_, just _maybe_, she could help me escape.

"With all the guards out there? I doubt it," I pointed out.

Sakura stood up and peeked through the window and exhaled heavily as she sat back down.

"So, what are you going to do?" asked Sakura uneasily.

I looked around uncomfortably. "I don't know. I don't know Sakura," I responded using her name for the first time.

I then felt a sharp, blistering pain in my back. I placed an arm over it, but that made it even worse.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura concernedly as she leaned over to where the pain in my back was throbbing.

"It doesn't concern you," I snapped coldly.

She looked at me harshly before inspecting my back. "You've been wounded Sasuke-kun. Let me help you,"

I pushed her away as forcefully as I could. "I don't need you Haruno!"

She stared at me with those calming emerald green orbs of hers. Without saying anything, she left the basement.

I sat up against the wall and closed my eyes. _How did I end up in Haruno's house? Why do I have to be here?_ Were the questions that drifted in my mind.


End file.
